High temperature resistant glues, e.g. ceramic glues, are known in the art. Such glues have in general the disadvantage to become relatively brittle after an exposure to (too high) temperatures, or degrade in time when subjected to thermal shocks, showing brittleness and small cracks. Ceramic materials and structures, being resistant to increased temperatures, also become brittle and show small cracks due to thermal shocks with relatively important temperature differences.
Further, it is known to add metal powder to glues to render the glue electro-conductive properties.
Short metal fibers in general are known in the art.
Metal fibers having a rather flat cross section, with diameter less than 15 μm and a length of less than 400 μm are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,898.
These fibers have a crescent shape and have a small, point-like hook at both ends.
JP2175803 describes similar short metal fibers, which have a curved shape.
Short metal fibers are also known from GB889583. These metal fibers may be undulated or “kinked” over their length. In this document, these terms mean that the major axis of the fibers change two or more times over the length of the fiber.